Loyal Friend
Cold Bones Iceberg, the second country within Earth Land to possess an obvious reason for its name. Because of a battle that took place in this country hundreds of years ago, the climate has become permanently cold, with winter being the only known season, and only an occasional sunny day. As expected, not many people live in Iceberg, only few in numbers who can endure the harsh weather, albeit far from the mountains, the coldest areas of the entire country, and where the most dangerous creatures are placed. It also possesses unique and rare creatures who have adapted to the cold climate. It is a country of ice and snow. Another unique factor that Iceberg possessed was its forests, with trees that are without leaves, but remain incredibly strong, and burn easily. One match can light an entire forest of these leaveless trees. Their very existence contradicted what people believed plants grow. How they came to be is believed to be magical in nature. The Iceberg Branch of the Magic Council was also very small, as not many Mages existed to permit much governing or ruling, making them almost obsolete. Within the snow, something was rustling, slowly getting up. "C-...Cold...!" Noma thought to himself, rising from the chilly snow. He could feel every bit of his body shivering, even his teeth were gittering "Where am I...?" Noma looked around, but all he could see was white. Snow, ice and trees with no leaves. But, he quickly picked up a smell "Lily?!". Noma ran through the snow, eventually locating the source of the scent. He dug in the area, carefully trying not to hurt Lily with his claws. Noma found Lily's body, the rest covered in snow. She was reverted back into a child, her attire being too large for her. He caught her shirt with his teeth, and gently pulled her out of the snow, and quickly lied next to her, trying to keep her warm with his fur "Lily, are you okay?" Despite his worried words, all that came out of Noma's mouth were small growls trying to wake up his master. Lily slowly openned her eyes, but was breathing heavy. "Noma...? Ah...Noma is okay..." Lily smiled, albeit was weak. Not because of the cold, that didn't affect her that much, but it was something else. Lily rubbed her chest in pain "Noma...am I bleeding...?" Lily's vision was blurry, and all she could see was something red on her chest. Upon closer inspection Noma saw it was a red shard, embedded into Lily's chest "What?! Why is that...?!" Noma panicked. He wasn't the brightest one, but he knew from what he saw that these red shards negated magic, and he learned of what Lily is. He knew this was bad. Noma could try to pull it out, but it would be dangerous to her, he might not be delicate and cause more harm by yanking it out. However, Noma was now bigger. The conversion into a werewolf has apparantly caused a growth spurt, making him grow much faster into an adult. But he had no complaints. It only meant he could better use his abilities. "Hey, get on my back." Noma stood up, and lied down infront of Lily, signalling her to get on "I'll take you home.". Lily smiled, struggling to move. The ice building up on her body making movement harder, but she managed to get on Noma's back. Her clothes were too big on her, but it only meant they covered more of her body, thus she kept them tightly around her body for warmth, as best she can. Noma tried to find the scent of people. He knew that if he can find a town, or people, they may be able to help. And if they didn't, he'd take care of them. Noma began walking, making sure Lily doesn't fall off, who also held tightly onto him. The harsh cold weather slowing his movement, as well as the heavy snow he had to walk through. His legs even sunk at times into the deep snow. It was a pain to walk in this environment. While walking, however, he came to a sudden halt after seeing a footpring, much larger than his, dwarfing his own paw, and possessing claws. Whatever it was, it's best not to come across it. "Noma..." Lily mumbled, her voice was weak, and it was obvious she was in pain "Are you hurt...?". "Worry about yourself, dammit! You're the one who's hurt!" Noma barked, clearly showing his displeasure at Lily's question "You took care of me! Now it's my turn! So stop worrying about me just for today! No! Just for the next hour! I'll get you home before the sun even sets!" Noma growled, determined to get his master back home safe and sound. "...Noma, do you hate me?". "WHAT?!" Noma was leginimately shocked by this, even stopping dead in his tracks "I do not! I love you! You were kind to me! You gave me food! Home! Warmth! Things I lost because of the same humans who gave me to you! I would never hate someone who treats me with such kindness!" All that came out of Noma's mouth was barking, and howls, no words as he had thought. "I wish I could understand you..." Lily said, her grip on Noma getting weaker "I'd like to hear what you think...". It's at that moment that Noma realized that everything he said to Lily was pointless. She couldn't understand him. So all she would hear would be indiscernable. "Grr...! Nevermind! Whether you understand me or not makes no difference to me!" Noma quickly steadied himself, beginning to run through the woods, as Lily's grip tightened once more "I will save you! I will!" Noma pushed himself harder, running through the snowing forest and the deep snow. He suddenly heard a monstrous howl, and the thudding of footsteps picking up pace, as if chasing him. "Dammit! I won't lose twice! No matter who you are, I won't hesitate to kill you! No, infact! I will kill you! I will win! I will save her!" Noma suddenly stops, dead in his tracks, after hearing a crack. He looked down, and realized he was standing on a frozen river. It was more like a large pool, however, and it extended into a large crater, with the other side of the forest being too long. Running would only break it. Looking down, he saw fishes swimming beneath him. He had to be careful, because he was literally on thin ice. From the woods, a large, monstrous beast appeared. It possesses grey fur, long, pointy ears for hearing long distance aways, large fangs sticking out even when its mouth was closed, sharp claws for tearing its victims, and red glowing eyes for intimidation. It dwarfed Noma in size. Infact, this beast could probably crush him under its paw, and overpower a bear. Noma turned to the beast, standing his ground, growling at it, bearing his teeth "Stay away!" Noma barked at the beast, but it was unhinged, and simply glared at Noma. "Noma...what is that...?" Lily's tone was shaking. She was scared, seeing this large beast "Is this a nightmare...?" Lily's grasp on reality was fading. She was too weak as it is, the red shard slowly draining her magic power, what is essentially her life force. Noma remained put, glaring down this large beast. It was silence, and it all boiled down to a stare down, and who will make the first move. "Well...? Are you waiting to see if I'm actually worth killing so easily?". The beast simply stared. It didn't move an inch. It was as if it was waiting for Noma to make the first move. It was unhinged, unwavering and simply stood there. "...Break!" Noma quickly turned around, running across the frozen waters, cracking it behind him, each step leaving a bigger crack than before. The broken ice began to catch up to him, and would drown him and Lily both. Taking a peek behind, he saw the beast giving chasing. It was incredibly fast, running on the other side of the ice and still catching up to Noma. No, infact, it was putting even less effort into its actions to catch up to them. "Dammit!" Noma knew this beast would eventually catch up to him. He was no idiot, and could tell when he could be outdone. But it didn't mean he'd allow it to happen "Just read the other side!" When near enough, Noma stopped, allowing his body to rise up, using his front legs to remain footed, and essentially throwing Lily land where she'd be safe. Lily quickly got up, looking at Noma "Noma! Get back!" Lily called out to Noma, but quickly felt pain surging throughought her body "No-...Nom-....!" Her voice was beginning to crack, as red lines were sliding further around her body, reaching her neck even, appearing as veins on her flesh. Noma quickly turned and ran towards the beast, howling towards it "I said I'll kill you! So here I am!" The beast charged at Noma as well, openning its mouth, and letting out a deafening roar that even sent a shockwave at Noma, causing him to be thrown back. Before he could reposition himself back up, Noma slipped, falling into the cold waters. "No-...!" Lily tried to shout to Noma, but he was already submerged, and she could barely let out her voice anymore. Noma tried swimming back up, but found difficult moving in the harsh cold waters. "D-...Dammit! Am I really going to die like this?! Like some...some...! Gragh...! Dammit all!" Noma's body become weaker, his movement stiff, and he was running out of oxygen, he couldn't help but slowly close his eyes... "No...ma..." Lily tried screaming, but just breathing began to hurt. The beast walked towards her, having gotten off the ice, slowly walking to her. "No-...." Tears began running down Lily's cheeks. Her focus was towards her pet, her friend, not the beast threatening her life "Noma....!" Lily inhaled hair into her lungs, before shouting "Noma!!!" Lily's yell echoed through the woods, and even reached Noma's ears. "...!" Noma openned his eyes at once, beginning to move frantically "Lily...!" Noma struggled, forcing himself to move as he simply continued drowning. King of the World Suddenly, from the cold waters, a large, four legged figure emerged from the waters, rising, and right infront of the beast, stopping it from getting any closer to Lily. A large white wolf, the same size as the beast, with golden glowing eyes, staring at the beast, and bearing its teeth "Grr...!!!". Lily smiled to the white wolf, she recognized him "Noma..." She felt relief seeing him okay. "Rest! I will take care of this filth!" Unlike his first time, Noma's form was notably smaller, he couldn't crush a human under his paw, but he could match this monster, and he could control himself. He had the power to fight off this beast "I said I'll kill you!" Noma inhaled air, letting out a deafening roar towards the beast, causing it to even back up a bit "I will show you who the king of this world is!" Noma charged at the beast, bearing his fangs, and the beast did the same. When the two butted heads, literally, they struggled to push the other back. However, Noma had the superior physical strength, pushing the beast back with little effort. He slid through, biting the beast's shoulder, digging his fangs deep into its flesh, making sure he's tearing through it "I'll rip your bones apart!" The beast retorted by biting Noma on the opposite side as well. Its fangs were indeed powerful as well, easily shredding through Noma's muscles. Noma dug his teeth deeper, with the clear intention of ripping the entire beast's limb off. The beast could tell, as it instead tried backing off, but Noma's jaws were too strong to allow it to escape so easily. The beast eventually escaped, but Noma's teeth shredded the beast's shoulder, leaving a large gash on its shoulder. Blood dripped from Noma's mouth and fangs, as he walked towards the beast "GWOOOOOH!!!" Noma charged at the beast. The beast actually turned tail, attempting to run, knowing very well Noma possessed superior power. However, it couldn't escape on time because of its wound, and Noma easily caught it, biting its back leg "Die! Die! DIE!" Noma tossed the beast through several trees, causing it to crash into a boulder. Noma walked towards the beast as it tried getting back up, its back leg completely torn off after being thrown by Noma. The beast let out a helpless howl, as if begging for mercy "You asked for this...But, I will give you one last parting word before you die." Noma openned his mouth, bearing his fangs "This is my world, and I am its king. Remember that as you go to Hell! Because I'll soon be its king as well!" With that said, Noma bit the beast's throat, allowing it a painful death, covering the white snow with blood. Noma quickly returned to Lily, rushing to her side "Lily!" Noma got closer to Lily, lowering his head to her. Lily smiled, hugging his large head in joy. "Th-...Thank you...Noma..." Lily said, as Noma lifted her up as she hugged his head, allowing her to get on his back. "I hope you realize how much you mean to me now. I wouldn't do this for just anyone." Noma said, as he began walking into the forest. However, he quickly caught scent of something. A large horde. He quickly bolted, running at incredible speed, as Lily struggled to hang on "More of them?! Dammit! I can't risk having Lily be harmed!" As he continued running, he exited the forest, and noticed a large fenced area. Noma figured it means people are nearby, or it's atleast a safe place. The moment he exited the forest, many more of these grey beasts emerged from within the woods, giving chase to Noma and Lily. However, soon after, a horrifying sight came to be. Hundreds of black beasts emerged from the other side, tearing down the fence. It was if as the two armies were going to clash into a war, and Noma and Lily were in the middle. "Dammit all!" Noma quickly took a turn to the left, trying to outrun the hordes. As he ran, the two hordes clashed, beginning a brutal battle between them, as the snow became dyed red. But several of the beasts, both grey and black, gave chase to Noma and Lily. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuuuuuuck!!!" Noma sped up, running even faster than before, as pushing himself further, as Lily continued to hang on. Despite her weakened state, she still had a firm grip. Suddenly, a blue serpentine creature broke out from the earth, forcing Noma to halt, looking in awe at this large creature "Fuck Mother Nature!" Noma turned around, noticing even the beasts were running away from this serpent, as it began heading back down, openning its large maw "...The things I do for love." Noma said, continuing to run forward, and quickly taking a turn to the right, avoiding the serpent's strike, as it slowly regained itself in order to give chase again. The serpent, despite its size, was catching up decently, all while Noma could hear the bloodbath going on in the distance between the two beast clans, while this serpent was more focused on him "Lily! Hang on!" Noma took one large leap, jumping over a cliff that he saw coming,in an attempt to reach the other side. The serpent chased regardless, but its size broke the cliff side, causing it to fall into the mess of sharpened icicles, more than likely skewering it. Noma barely reached the other side, using his claws to hang onto the cliff, all while Lily herself was struggling to keep her grip "Climb! Lily! Climb up!" Noma barked to Lily, urgently wanting her to save herself before his own grip is lost. "Dammit, I know I can do it! I know I can save her! Dammit! Try harder! Try harder!" Noma forced himself up, pulling him and his entire body up to the cliff. He managed to reach the top, but quickly took a head start forward, running in fear of the edge breaking, until he reached a safer area. Noma sat down, exhausted from all that running. Lily herself was tired, having to grip firmly onto him. She dropped down from his back, instead lying against his body as he sat down himself. Both were panting, trying to regain their composure, and steady breathing. "I have never run like a motherfucker before...Damn, I picked up too much foul language from your mother." Noma thought to himself, as he slowly returned to normal, decreasing back to his normal size. Lily petted Noma, stroking his head, and nose as a sign of affection "Good boy..." Lily smiled towards him, her smile being enough to give him enough strength to stand back up again. "Let's go. I'll take you home now." Noma gestured Lily to get up, and she did, lying on his back as he began walking. He had no idea where he would be heading to, but he had to continue walking, he had to save Lily, get her home safe and sound. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice